


Ponytail

by r0ryy



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ponytails, it can be romantic if you want, or not whatever you prefer, pretty platonic honestly, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decim's hair can be annoying sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to the point! Little happy ficlet to make myself feel better before the last episode rips my heart to shreds. Because ponytails are hot.

[Read on tumblr.](http://r0ryy.tumblr.com/post/114642757950/ponytail)

 

Chiyuki was a bit perturbed. She sat cross-legged on one of the bar stools, listening to Decim talk about _something_ while he worked. The arbiter was bent over, wiping one of the ledges behind the bar, and his hair kept swinging into his face in long, white strands. She knew he almost always kept one eye, the right one, covered up entirely; but now the tendrils were hanging down, obscuring what was probably most of his remaining vision. Chi wondered how he could even _see_ around all that white. It was kind of annoying to watch.

“Miss Chiyuki-”

“Just Chi.” she interrupted, a reflex at this point. “You don’t have to be so formal with me.”

“My apologies...Chi.” the woman smiled a bit, a small quirk of the lips. At least he was trying. “Would you like some more of that?” Decim indicated the now-empty mug of hot chocolate resting by her hands.

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine.” The arbiter did make some good hot chocolate. He made good everything, really. Chi liked to think that he was probably some sort of domestic god. She gazed back down at Decim as he resumed his work. A domestic god with very long, very irritating hair.

Chiyuki’s eyes wandered across the bar as Decim started talking again. They landed on a forgotten rubber band that was lying against one of the alcohol cases. Suddenly, she got an idea and, grinning, hopped off the stool. Her heels clacked softly against the floor as the woman strode around behind the bar, snatching the rubber band off the polished wood.

Chi stopped beside Decim, who was still bent over, absorbed in his task. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and began pulling the layers of white back from his face. The arbiter froze and Chiyuki swore she could feel a little shiver run through him.

“What are you-”

“Your hair is annoying.” she muttered around the rubber band she’d stuck in her teeth. Chi gathered the strands, they were really _soft_ , together at the back of his head and carded through the mass of white a few more times to make sure they were all out of his face.

“Honestly, how do you ever _see_ anything through all this?” The woman took the elastic from her mouth and looped Decim’s hair through it a few times, crossing the brown rubber back over itself, again and again, until she was satisfied with his new ponytail.

“There!” Chi exclaimed, stepping back to admire her work. The arbiter stared up at her with those luminescent blue eyes, both of them. It was strange seeing so much of his face exposed, but a good strange, a refreshing one. The ponytail rested at the top of his undercut, swooping down to just brush the back of his neck. His hairline was kind of weird, but her work softened the harsh planes of his face a little, threw them into a gentler relief. Decim looked…really nice like that.

“Are you satisfied?” he inquired. Chiyuki saw the barest corners of his lips tip up.

“Yes~!” she grinned, grabbing another rag from atop the alcohol case. “Much better!” Chi leaned down to help him, quickly dragging the wet cloth over the surfaces he hadn’t reached yet. “Say, if we finish this up together before the next guests arrive, can we try out that air hockey table? I’m pretty sure I used to play all the time, but I can’t remember if I was any good or not.”

A little chuckle vibrated out from Decim’s chest and radiated pleasantly into her skin. She smiled.

“If you like.”


End file.
